Navlax
Navlax is a Makuta of Water under the leadership of Makuta Teridax. Formerly located on Xhio, her current whereabouts are unknown. Biography Swamp of Secrets When Teridax dispatched the Mistika to the Swamp of Secrets, Navlax secretly trailed behind the others as a backup plan in case things went awry. Upon her arrival, she was instructed to protect the Codrex, but near the end of the battle, when the Toa gained the upper hand, Navlax ultimately retreated out of cowardice. Thus, she remains one of the few Makuta who survived the battle, however, due to the energy storms caused by the activation of the Codrex, she became temporarily blind for a few days. Xhio For years, she waited until a time came to reveal herself. When news spread that the Toa Xharios had arrived on the planet Xhio, she quickly fled there. She then went into hiding once more, waiting. When Teridax, or, at least a form of him, was spotted on Xhio, Navlax met up with the former leader. She was recruited as an apprentice of sorts, Teridax teaching Navlax her true powers and how to master them. He promised that his teachings would bring her great strength and abilities. At some point in time, she murdered a Ta-Matoran with her claws, just for fun, in a small cave. Hiring Help When Navlax learned of the three bounty hunters Tazerok, Zharena and Mitalma, she hired them and took them to Teridax, where he showed the three what would happen if they were to fail by having the General behead another Makuta, Vernu. She and Teridax then dispatched the hunters to find the Toa. Cylan's Capture Upon Tazerok's return, Navlax saw he had captured the newest Toa, Cylan, who was of the Electricity element. Teridax praised Tazerok for capturing her, and then Navlax ordered Tazerok and Zharena to take Cylan to a cell. She then assured Cylan that she would have company, only to point out that it would be them keeping her company. Then Navlax, along with Tazerok and Zharena left to plan to capture the remaining Toa, while Cylan hung on the wall in shackles. More to be added later... ''Drowned in Sorrows'' After the death of Teridax, Navlax headed offworld to claim leadership of the Makuta for herself, but was swiftly rejected and humiliated, due to her having a part in his death and thus becoming a scapegoat. She travelled around the universe for some time until one night she ended up in a bar. Ordering the strongest drink on the menu, Navlax met Vynria, the Makuta of Lightning in a very intimate encounter, not helped by the drink's effects on her. She also suffered a hallucination of Teridax, but she dismissed it coldly. Both Makuta later plotted to head back to Xhio to seek revenge on those responsible for Teridax's death. Appearance Navlax wears black and translucent light blue armor, with some navy blue for some accents. She is tall, and has crystals for leg armor given by the Nynrah Ghosts. She also has small silver wings. She wears a navy blue Kanohi of unknown name, with two more ones for shoulder pauldrons; they can also be used as backup Kanohi. Navlax is known to be cunning and deceiving, as well as intelligent, but ultimately she can be cowardly; she is willing to let everyone else die for her own personal gain. At the end of Book 3, the armour on her lower right arm was destroyed due to the destruction of Arsenal Laboratories, leaving only metallic bone behind. She later gained larger wings as well as two hook blades. Her feet have become more clawed, and the crystals on her legs have been removed, giving her a more monstrous appearance. Appearances *The Stories of Xhio *The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches *The Stories of Xhio: Book 3: Darkness Falls *Drowned in Sorrows Trivia *Navlax was the first female Makuta Maccy made for his universe. *Navlax was inspired slightly by Storm Beast, and takes most of the parts from it. *Navlax was created to make the Mistika Makuta team of Krika, Bitil and Gorast all equal for genders, two males (Krika and Bitil) and two females (Gorast and Navlax), despite Maccy not having any of the main three as sets. *Navlax became temporarily blind instead of killed because she had retreated before the storms began, and only saw them from a distance. *Navlax is inspired by the Seventh Sister from Star Wars Rebels, having a sadistic and somewhat flirtatious attitude to her opponents. She is also inspired by Cinder Fall from RWBY. Category:Makuta Category:Water Category:Characters